the_realm_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Versions
Game Version History Version 1.2.A - Unreleased Version * Additions: ** New portal type for the boss room. Enemies now drop boss portal and the boss drops the placeholder realm portal. * Improvements: ** Statistics and sidebar are now positioned properly by the game. They were previously rendered at the top left of the map and moved later to where the player screen was rendering. Now they generate where the player screen is rendering. This slightly improves performance and will likely fix bugs that would otherwise happen in the future. ** Improved the way the game handles displaying various screens (main menu, instruction, options, etc) ** Loot bags are rendered on top of portals instead of below them. * Bug Fixes: ** Fixed bug which caused the first inventory item in your inventory to be dropped on the ground after entering/exiting a portal. ** Fixed bug which caused some errors after dying in game. ** Fixed minor bug which threw some errors after moving an item to an empty inventory slot. Version 1.2 - Released Wed, Mar 16, 2016 * Additions: ** Added 3 more armor tiers. ** Added death glory counter. (future in game currency). * Improvements: ** Simplified game calculations with anything that was attached to or based on a timer and simplified the way the game calculates time. Due to this various things in the game happen at slightly different rates such as movement, fire rates, and stat regen rates. Nothing should have more than a 5% difference though aside from regen which was reworked (much faster for testing purposes). ** Lots of work with how files for the game are split up and used. ** Simplified/updated some older game logic and removed obsolete code. ** Small changes to damage numbers. ** Improved the loot dropping system significantly. ** Changed the way weapon/armor bonuses are determined from a manual assignment to auto-assignment. ** Added chat commands for future admin use. ** Map rendering improved: *** Now performance is always at 100% regardless of the size of the map. (before the size of the map had a very noticeable impact on FPS after the map got larger than ~600x600. I already tested a 10,000x10,000 map and FPS didn't even flicker below max.) *** The rendering distance from the player may now be adjusted (similar to minecraft's render distance). This is more of a way to set up easier loading from a server whenever the game goes multiplayer. *** Maps are generated before they are rendered which fixes a graphical bug which caused the screen to flicker for a split second after you loaded into the realm or boss room. However, you may notice a slight pause before entering a realm or the boss room as there is no loading screen at the moment (technically there is, but it's in the console). ** Portal dropping mechanics improved. Now enemies can drop specific portals. * Fixes: ** Fixed longstanding graphical bug where when enemies died a loot bag was rendered at their location for 1 frame before disappearing. ** Fixed longstanding chat bugs. Now the only thing that is problematic is delete/backspace on google chrome. ** The Firefox browser is now supported. ** Fixed graphical bug that caused portal buttons and loot bag inventories to overlay on one another which made it impossible to remove some items from loot bags along with looking very ugly. ** Fixed hidden bug where multiple portals could be activated at the same time, causing problems. ** Improved memory usage by the game. Now all map information is deleted after exiting an area (switching from realm to boss room and vice versa) instead of merely overwritten. (To be honest I think this could be the cause of RotMG's memory leaking over time) ** Fixed bug that caused inventory not to display after entering/exiting realm/boss room. Version 1.1.Z - Released Tue, Feb 9, 2016 * Added a backend tool for performing a coding operation not allowed by javascript naturally. * Added an early method for the game boss to talk to you the way ORYX does in ROTMG. * Game now has a limited number of enemies in the realm before you get sent to the boss room (provided you don't use the boss portals that are dropped by enemies. * Fixed some graphical bugs with the movement sprites for characters. * Added tons more movement sprites for archer/mage classes. Now the only thing I need is to add the attacking sprites. Some of the movement sprites need some reworking though and there are a few missing movement sprites for the archer/mage classes. * Reworked file system for game. Now the game files are indexed and it is easier to navigate the project. Thanks to shryme for his contribution on GitHub for the code demonstration and idea. * Moved the bug testing status notifications to top left of screen. * Made item slots of the player's inventory larger and more spaced out in order to make dropping/swapping items into the inventory less confusing. * Increased size of loot bag slots to match player inventory slots although they are not spaced out the same way. * Added placeholder for equipment slots. Version 1.1.Y - Released Mon, Feb 8, 2016 * You can now see what enemy you were killed by in the death screen. * Adjustments to appearance of death screen. * All three classes are now playable even though there are not very many movement sprites for them. * Enemies spawn 50% slower. * You can now drop items into loot bags from your inventory. * Fixed bug where swapping a loot bag item into your inventory would delete your inventory item. * You can now swap items from loot bags into your inventory. * Remaining known bugs / non-implemented features regarding inventories: ** While you can swap an item that is in the loot bag with one in your inventory by dropping the item that is in the loot bag into your inventory, you cannot move an item from your inventory and swap with an item in the loot bag or directly place an item from your inventory into the loot bag. This will require a major reworking of how loot bags operate. Version 1.1.X - Released Mon, Feb 8, 2016 * You can now move items between inventory slots if the slot being moved to is empty. (This was harder than I thought initially, but the solution to a few bugs turned out to be simple.) * You can now swap two items between two slots in your own inventory. * Remaining known bugs / non-implemented features regarding inventories: ** You cannot directly place an item from your inventory into a loot bag on the ground. ** You cannot swap an item from your inventory and the ground. ** if you place an item from a loot bag into your inventory and the inventory slot you place the item in is filled, the inventory slot will delete its current item and place the item from the bag into it. Version 1.1.W - Released Tue, Feb 2, 2016 * Fixed bug where you could not place item into inventory when moving more than one screen to the left of spawn. * Item descriptions now display when items are in the player's inventory. (before they would not display). * Removed some obsolete/redundant code and added better comments. Version 1.1.V - Released Mon, Feb 1, 2016 * Fixed bug where you could not remove items from your inventory once they were placed in the inventory. * Fixed bug where inventories would be deleted on removal of items from inventory. * Slight changes to code to make more readable in future. * Fixed bug where game map was not loading until re-entering realm from the boss room after loading game for the first time. * Fixed bug where items being selected with mouse from player inventory were not rendering in the correct position on screen. * Fixed bug where inventory would empty itself after moving beyond a certain distance to the right of map. * Fixed bug where could not place items from loot bags into inventory unless you were within one screen width of spawn X position. * Remaining known bugs / not yet implemented features regarding inventory: ** You cannot place an item into the inventory from a loot bag after moving more than one screen width to the left. ** You cannot move an item from one inventory slot to another from within the same inventory. ** You cannot swap items. Currently moving a new item into a filled slot replaces the item in the slot and deletes it. Version 1.1.U ''- Released Mon, Nov 30, 2015'' * Bug fixes * More work on inventories. Removed some obsolete code. Inventories are now functional although still buggy, but they now work as they are intended. * Lowered max level to 25 from 50. * Lowered drop rates of items and portals significantly. Version 1.1.T ''- Released Sat, Nov 28, 2015'' * Removed the Pause feature from the game. * Increased the size of the logo text on Main Menu screen. * Changed the way key presses are handled by the game (still running into bugs with String.fromCharcode not recognizing the period key or semicolon. Just giving a 3/4ths sign and degree symbol.) * Modified the map generator so the game can preload several maps at once. This will allow the game to have portals so that you can enter dungeons. * Added a portal (and placeholder sprite) which sends you to the boss fight. This is dropped occasionally by enemies when killed. * Added two tools for backend use and easier coding, an auto detect for mouse interaction with objects and an auto detect for collisions between any two objects. This is making inventory troubleshooting significantly easier for me while I work on that. * Changed the color of the text for stats from orange to grey. * Found and fixed the memory leak bug. It had to do with the map generator not clearing out old unused maps once you were no longer in the area. Category:Updates